Team X
Team X was a covert Black Ops military mutant team led by William Stryker, and was known to perform clandestine military operations in foreign countries on Stryker's request. Eventually, Stryker used the team to hunt down members of their own kind, for the purposes of his research into mutant abilities. History ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine William Stryker recruited numerous mutant individuals with links to the American military institution, including Fred Dukes, Agent Zero, John Wraith, Chris Bradley and Wade Wilson, to form Team X. Stryker visited two other mutant soldiers court-martialled after murdering their commanding officer in Vietnam, James Howlett and Victor Creed, and offered them both a position in the team he was assembling. The group then became intensely familiar with one another as they performed numerous missions abroad, enough to refine their fighting styles in tandem with each other's abilities. At some time in the mid 1970s, Team X traveled to a diamond smuggling facility in Nigeria and attacked the soldiers guarding it. Agent Zero attacked first, shooting down most of the guards. Victor then climbed to the roof to serve as a look-out. Soon after, Fred Dukes destroyed a tank stationed outside the compound perimeter. The team then entered the facility and rode the elevator to the twelfth floor. Once there, Wade Wilson killed most of the guards present on the floor. The facility's commander attempted to reach for his shotgun before John Wraith stopped him. Stryker approached the commander and demanded to know the source of an adamantium meteorite the man discovered. The man told Stryker he found it in a village three days away walking distance from the compound. After arriving at the village, Team X interrogated the villagers at gunpoint. Wade served as the translator for Stryker in talking to the locals. Due to the villagers' general lack of cooperation, Stryker ordered Victor to kill them. The rest of the team was about to follow suit before Logan intervened, stopping Victor from killing a woman. Logan then quit the team, having developed a strong aversion for their violence. Stryker however used a sleeper agent, Kayla Silverfox to keep track of Logan following his departure, by feigning a romantic relationship with him. Following Logan's departure in Lagos, Victor was never the same and didn't bond well with the other team members. Stryker then expanded the focus of Team X's brief to revolve around hunting other mutants across the world and bringing them in for experimentation as part of Stryker's military programme. John Wraith, Chris Bradley and Fred Dukes felt conflicted about hunting their own kind, but kept quiet. They later left the team and went their separate ways, seeking to hide from their past history with Team X. Although Team X had been all but disbanded, Wade Wilson, Victor Creed and Agent Zero remained by Stryker's side faithfully. Stryker concocted a plan to create the ultimate mutant killer by distilling mutant abilities into a single entity, aiming to use Wade to achieve this goal. He ordained Victor to hunt down the remaining members of Team X and harvest a sample of their blood. Victor tracked Bradley down in a circus and killed him, taking a sample of his genes, and thus, his ability of technopathy. To arrange for a meeting with Logan, Stryker fabricated the story that someone was hunting down their old team. Logan refused to come back to Team X, to which he ordered Victor to "kill" Logan's girlfriend Kayla. This gave Logan the incentive to return to Stryker's company and subject himself to an adamantium transfusion procedure in order to exact his revenge on Victor. After the procedure Logan realised he had been tricked by Stryker into becoming a test subject to determine if an adamantium procedure could be pulled off, and before they could terminate him he broke out and escaped. Logan travelled to Las Vegas to meet up with John Wraith and Fred Dukes, who told him of what happened after his departure from Team X and how Stryker held all his mutant prisoners in a facility called "The Island". Victor was sent to deal with Dukes and Wraith, killing them and harvested both of their powers for the Deadpool. Logan then travelled to Three Mile Island with Gambit to stop Stryker, where he realised that he was played for a fool and fell directly into Stryker's plans. Logan fought Victor over his role in Kayla's death, but Logan managed to defeat him and escape. Stryker was forced to prematurely activate Deadpool to deal with Logan after he freed his mutant prisoners, but with the assistance of Victor, Deadpool was killed. Members Insignia During their mission being dropped into Lagos, Nigeria, some members of Stryker's military mutant team (including William Stryker himself) wore distinctive military patches on their uniforms. This consists of a skull wearing a green beret with an eagle's outstretched wings behind the skull, with the Latin inscription "''Vinculum Unitatis" emblazoned directly underneath the emblem, which means "The bond of unity." External links * * Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine characters Category:Disbanded Teams Category:Secret Government Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline * Category:Weapon X Category:Mercenaries Category:Teams Category:Cameo